A girl and her wolf
by monoscore
Summary: Has Mabel found the boy of her dreams? or is it to good to be true


**A girl and her wolf**

**Chapter 1: ****The boy of her dreams**

**Mabel's POV **

**I was just coming in for work one day; I was looking at the floor not paying attention to where I was going. Until I knocked into something and was flung to the ground, it was then I looked up and saw what I ran into. He was tall with light grey hair and chiseled features; He had a muscular build and light grey eyes. He reached a hand toward me and helped me up "Hey doll sorry about that, nothing broken I hope." His voice was smooth and charming "No it's fine it was my fault." I said eyeing the floor "You got a name sweetiebell." He purred "Mabel, Mable Pines." I stuttered "Well nice to make your acquaintance miss pines, Alonzo Wolf at your service." **

**Alonzo's POV**

**I couldn't help but look at her, her beauty was enticing, endless. She was about the same size as me her thick chocolate hair pulled over one shoulder. Her brace filled smile lighting my lonely heart like a sun rise slow and beautiful. But her eyes, oh those beautiful brown eyes sparkling in the lamp light making me feel loved and happy. But I hope she does not look down on me because of my secret traits my strange habits, the ones that pulled so many away from me. No matter what I did not want to lose another because of my family's problems. **

**Mabel's POV**

**I could feel myself growing red as he kissed my hand. He was of good manners and good looks, but there was something inside him that made me feel like my heart would burst. His slightly crooked smile his large silver grey eyes gleaming with anticipation. "My dear Mable I could not help but look at that sweater you're wearing." My universe started to spin I was feared that he would turn away because of my strange hobbies it has happened with so many guys before. "Alonzo I understand if you don't want to hang around me." I said solemnly turning to walk away, but he grabbed my hand and turned me around to face him. "I was going to say its lovely, the stitching so unlike any I have ever seen." I was a little surprised most people just call it weird or silly; no one has ever complemented me before. "Alonzo, I… um." He held up his hand "Tonight under the stars we will have a picnic you just be yourself and wear something warm and you must give me a chance." I could hear dipper coming down the stairs from the attic "See you there princess." He said turned and headed out the door.**

**Dipper's POV**

**I was now at the bottom of the stairs, and there was Mable just standing there like a statue. Her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. She looked pale and in shock I rushed over to her my face creased with worry. "Mabel, Mabel?" I said snapping my fingers in front of her eyes, she still stood there shock still. "Wendy!" I called shaking Mabel trying to get some kind of reaction from her. I could hear Wendy running down the stairs to my call "Hey I heard you scream what's up." I shook Mabel again. I finally got a reaction, her eyes blinked once and then rolled back as her body went limp. Luckily Wendy caught her before she hit the ground. Wendy now concerned scooped Mabel up and laid her gently on the couch. I ran to the kitchen to get an ice pack.**

**Chapter 2 Alonzo's secret?**

**Mabel's POV**

**I could still feel the heat of his hand on my arm, his beautiful eyes staring into my soul. I felt something different twist in my emotions, something I had never felt before. Compassion, kindness, truthfulness, and love, not the kind of love you get when someone gives you a gift, true love. It warmed my heart to know he was watching over me, that he was protecting me. I was pulled away from my dazed state by voices talking. It sounded like dipper and Wendy, I opened my eyes about half way to find myself on the couch. I pushed myself up with my right arm and held my head with my left. My cheeks felt flushed and warm, and my forehead was sticky with sweat. I looked over to the clock "Oh man it's almost time for me to meet Alonzo." I said quietly to myself sliding of the couch. As I ran I grabbed my sweater and tied it around my waist, Running down the hall I saw dipper conversing with Wendy. As fast as I could I pushed past them and headed towards the door.**

**Dipper's POV**

**She rushed past me and Wendy like a bullet a determined look on her face. I started to run after her but I decided to follow at a safe distance behind. I followed her through the woods a ways. Mable couldn't go very fast at this point because she didn't know the forest very well, and it was dark, but she pressed on none the less tripping on fallen trees and rocks. After a while we came to a small clearing a picnic blanket spread in the middle, a dark shadow welcoming her into his presence. They sat for a while snacking on cheese and crackers, the shadow pointing out stars and constellations. After a while Mabel who I could see clearly laid her head on his shoulder brushing her hair out of her eyes. Then I realized the two were on a date.**

**Alonzo's POV**

**The night was going smoothly the stars were out and playing a romantic melody just for me and Mabel. But my worst fears were soon realized when I first heard rustling in the bushes. My brother was watching us his teeth glinting in the moonlight, his silky smooth fur brushing against the leaves. I could see his golden eyes slightly through the branches waiting to get a good chance to attack. The bushes moved again revealing a black shadow of a large creature, its muzzle long and its body covered in muscle and hair. Suddenly a shadow burst from the trees pushing me across the clearing. There was a shriek of pain and a growl of anger, I was angry I could feel my bones moving my skin prickling my eyes dilating. It was my time to protect my time to kill.**

**Mabel's POV**

**The shadow was so fast, I couldn't get away in time. Its razor claws dug into my side shooting a sharp pain through my nerves and up my spine. I shrieked in pain apparently hurting the creatures ears, I got to my feet only to be knocked and pinned to the ground by something that was similar to a wolf. My sight was splotchy and blurred because of the pain, but I had to fend for myself I managed to free my arm and struck the wolf on the muzzle making it back away confused. I got to my feet again and ran to the shadows of the trees hoping to hide from the beasts vision. I heard a growl and some thuds only to see two wolves biting and clawing at each other. The smallest wolf ran off into the forest taunting the bigger one, the other wolf sniffed the air then turned and chased after the smaller wolf. After they were both gone I managed to stagger out of my hiding spot only to black out a few steps out.**

**Dipper's POV**

**The werewolf fight was super intense but I was more worried about Mabel I heard her scream and was afraid she was hurt. Then I saw her stagger out of the shadows looking around the fight scene her eyes gazing the terrain before collapsing in a heap. I rushed out of the bushes to find her clutching her side, I pulled away her hands to fing deep claw marks imbedded in her flesh. I immediately pulled out my emergency phone and called the paramedics. After a while I heard the blades of a chopper approaching and used my flashlight as a signal. I climbed up the rope ladder while a paramedic peeled Mabel off the forest floor and hoisted her up as well. We never saw Alonzo or the werewolf's again after that and hopefully we will never have to.**

** The End **


End file.
